


Clouds

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cagalli looks skyward.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> for halfamoon, 'crescent'

Cagalli stretched and stood and then stretched again. Her paperwork was done, but it was definitely the middle of the night. At least it was a weekend and she didn't have anything planned for the morning. The afternoon would be busy, but the morning was hers. 

She'd happily sleep through it. 

Yawning, she went over to close the doors to her suite's balcony. The night air was still warm, but she could feel the faintest hint of rain coming in. 

Sure enough, the sky was already patchy with clouds, though between them hung the faintest sliver of a crescent moon. 

She watched for a moment, as the clouds drifted past, wondering if she might be able to spot the nighttime sparkle of the PLANTs. They weren't always easy to find and considering the weather, Cagalli didn't linger. She knew that Kira was up there, maybe even looking down at Orb and wondering about her... 

He'd probably tell her to go to bed. 

Cagalli yawned again. She'd send him a message in the morning. 

In the afternoon, at least. 

She closed the doors and latched them, smiling. 

Maybe she'd tell him to look for her later. 

Maybe she'd see him, too...


End file.
